Payback
by TheFightingDragon
Summary: After some uncomfortable events that's happened between Candy and Robbie, both of them are going to try to straighten things out. What's going to happen to them now? Rated T for humor and mild language.
1. Memories Will Come Back To Haunt Us

"And this is the Mystery Shack's Shop Register Counter. This is where the 'magic' happens... Or something." Grunkle Stan said, pointing at everything in the room to show Candy what's he talking about, but that was obvious of course. The reason why Candy has Grunkle Stan doing this because she asked if she could possibly take over Wendy's shift today. That way, she could make some quick cash (even if it's not that much), spend some more time with her best friend Mabel and seeing if she could also talk to her twin brother Dipper, too. Thinking about all of it made her excited, but she almost wasn't listening to Stan. "Neat! I always wanted the feel of owning a store." Candy spoke, already sitting down behind the counter. "Yeah, yeah, well, have fun with it. I gotta go." Stan said, adjusting his tie and straightening out his black suit, walking towards the door until Dipper already shown his face inside the store, calling out for Grunkle Stan. Seeing Dipper made Candy's face light up.

"Good luck Candy, with... Whatever it is to go do... Come on, Grunkle Stan! Those other tourists outside are not going to 'con' themselves, you know!" Dipper continued calling out. Before Candy had the chance to say something to Dipper, both of the guys quickly bolted out the door. "Well... I guess I can still talk to you after I'm done here..." she said, feeling a bit sad. However, the sorrow quickly went away at the thought of the situation she's in right now. "Aw, this is gonna be sweet! My OWN STORE! Awesome! I'm gonna get my friends here and we'll call some boys over, playing some party music and punching those guys in their stomachs! I think I can say, with great confidence, that there is NO downside to this. No downside at ALL!" she cheered, sticking her face into the phone book to find some contacts.

Quickly, though, a bell is heard, indicating that a customer came into the store. It was Robbie. He walked straight to the counter and asked, "Hey, Pines. Can you get me another magazine?" "Sure, th-" Candy stopped when she looked up from the phone book, only to see Robbie. Robbie was also shocked to see Candy too. Both of them were silent for a bit, staring at each other, until Candy broke the silence.

"NO WONDER THE STORE WAS SO CHEAP!" she yelled out loud, looking at the ceiling now. Robbie took a few steps back, worried about what's to come next. The reason that they're acting weird towards each other is because a while ago, Robbie accidentally did something inappropriate to Candy and since then, she hated his guts. Now, Candy was just giving him the 'dead-eye thousand-yard' stare. "Hey, you should leave that jacket behind. You MIGHT maybe look less ugly without it." Candy growled. "Look, kid. I'm sorry, but I already told you: it was an accident!" Robbie blushed at the memory. "You're getting on my last nerve, Robbie..." Candy growled again, breaking a lot of pencils with only one hand.

Robbie knew that she'll never let it go. Suddenly, Robbie's got another idea that might make things better for the both of them. "Hey, listen kid, I know that you're still mad about that, so let me make a deal with you. I'll let you beat me up to your liking and then, we'll call it even. Does that sound alright with you?" he asked her with his hands up mid-way to show surrender. Candy felt open to the idea and elbow-resting on the counter, asking, "Are you sure about that?"

 **Author's Notes** **: _It's been a very long time since I posted a story again. It's obvious that I'm going to be making a chapter 2, but I wanted to hear what you guys think of it so far. And if it's not too much to ask, let me know if you want me to make a "M-rated" story. That's been on my mind recently, but I'm not gonna unless if I hear the approval of others. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Taking It Too Far

After a long time hearing what Robbie's plan about beating him up sounds like a joke, is actually what Candy considers on doing; It's like he read her mind. After a couple of more seconds of silence to let the whole conversation to sync into Candy's brain, she got astonished. "Seriously?! As hard as I want?" Candy asked curiously, jumping off her seat from behind the counter and walked around towards Robbie. "As hard as you CAN." he said courageously, thinking he's got nothing to worry about. All that Robbie see in front of him is a tiny, weak, geeky girl who probably can't hurt him that much, even if she tried her hardest. But then again, what she did with the pencils with a rage-grip not too long ago.. In his mind, he also might reconsider, but they past the point of no return.

"Are you sure? Because whatever I got in this backpack of mine's really can pack a wallop!" she said, grabbing her pink backpack from the side of the counter and carried it over to Robbie with both hands. Is it THAT heavy if she's carrying that thing with BOTH hands? Now, Robbie was fueled with adrenaline, looking forward to it.

"Well, let's find out! Hit me with that as HARD AS YOU CAN!" he yelled with his back straight and his fists up in the air. Candy however, JUST got to him now, but since he was much, much taller than her, she also grabbed a nearby chair close to them and scooted it over and used it as well. Doing all of it herself was making her get tired out quick, but she was ready. "And remember: if you did a good job, there's a can of Sprite in it for you too, so DO IT!" he said, trying to give her more confidence to pull it off. It definitely did the trick.

"Hell, yeah! Wait... I thought we agreed on a 1.5 liter bottle of Pitz Cola... That kind is the good kind." she said, lifting her backpack up to her level while she's standing on the chair next to Robbie, keeping her balance. "Wha...? Oh, no, no, no. You only get that if you can KNOCK ME THE HELL OUT! Come on and HIT ME!" he yelled again, but he should've kept his voice down. He was really trying to get it over with because if the both of them keep up the wild racket, Stan, Dipper, Mabel or whoever else outside might hear them. They really don't want to get caught in this weird scenario, so Candy picked up the pace.

"Alrighty... Here comes the pain!" she said, pulling the backpack behind her, readying the swing. Robbie just closed his eyes really tightly and prepared for impact, but something else weird happen and totally unexpected. The hit was a success, but it didn't hurt at all. He opened his eyes, now more confused and a bit upset. Candy lost her balance and she fell to her side on the floor.

"What the hell is that thing made out of? Feathers?" he said, pointing at the backpack while glaring at her. She moved her messy hair away from her face, adjusted her glasses, picked herself up from the hard-wood floor and dusted herself off. "What are you talking about? Give me my soda!" she demanded. Robbie just ignored her and picked up the backpack himself and checked it out. "What the fuc- Candy! This thing only weighs like, 3.5 grams! What gives?! Is there even anything in here?!" he continued asking her. "Well, yeah it's light! Who the hell would want a heavy backpack? I think it's bad for people." she protested. Now, Robbie's just curious, but still upset. "Where the hell did you even get that?" he asked her, which by the way at that moment, quickly swiped back her backpack from him with a grumpy look. "At Princess Palace in the Mall. Why?" she answered stubbornly with her tongue out. There was more long silence between them with no words being said to break the silence. "You're an idiot, Candy." he just plainly, face-palming himself.

"Thanks. I get that a lot." she said with a cheery tone to it. Talk about an instant attitude changer. Robbie then looked around the store, seeing if he can find something else, which he did very quickly. "What you need, kid, is a REAL weapon. Not some accessory you find at the kitty store. And I got just the thing right here..." he said, running over to grab something Candy just can't see at the moment. It took some process, but even for him it was a little difficult to carry it over to the counter. After he placed it on the counter, he grabbed Candy and put her on top of the counter as well.

"Kick that gay-ass bag to the curb and man up to this thick hammer!" he said, pointing at the object he carried to the counter. "Nice! Damn... I bet you can cave-in someone's head with this thing if it's fast enough." she said, only observing it. She wasn't sure if she can even lift the thing a tiny bit. Maybe she can just ask him to lay down on the floor next to the counter and she can just push the darn hammer down. But her train of thought got cut off with Robbie asking loudly, "That's the idea! Now, hit me with that as hard as you can!..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **: _Well, I think this story is good enough. I hope most of you are somewhat satisfied with what I posted. I'm going to be making more other stories later on too. Please, leave me a review and tell what you guys think of it because that will make you awesome. And if you REALLY liked it, maybe you'll like the other stories I made by checking out my Profile. Well, thanks so much for taking the time to read this fanfic and have a wonderful day!_**


End file.
